ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners *April 2011: Roads *May 2011: Ancy *June 2011: Omernoy *July 2011: Dave *August 2011: Charbel *September 2011: Brian *October 2011: Bink *November 2011: Redo *December 2011: Subzero *January 2012: Dan *February 2012: Jonathan *March 2012: Solo *April 2012: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May 2012: Cartoon *June 2012: Jack *July 2012: Sci ---- Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Sklei Nominated by (Sci). For #Skeli's an Awesome Friend. He voted for me to be July's Featured User ( which I'm happy about ), he always wants to hear my ideas, and is an awesome writer. He doesn't have many enemies and is a great when he writes stories about Sir George and other knights in the FK Franchise. I think he deserves to be featured user. #*THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't thank you enough dude :D You're the best friend I could ever ask for!!!!! #You know what, Sklei? You voted for me on May's featured user, (THANK YOU!!) You're a really nice guy and I couldn't ask for a more encouraging user. :) I really love how you can push your series so far with such great ideas!! Sklei, as I think of it, you were one of my first best friends on this wiki. I really hope you get to be featured user, Sklei. No wonder you have so much friends, how you can make the best series, how you can make any wiki a fun place. It's great to have you on this wiki, Sklei. Srsly? No one is afraid of A CARTOON ZOMBIE? Against # Comments *VOTE FOR SKLEI AND YOU'LL BE DEDICATED IN THE HEAN 10 SEASON 2 PREMIRE Category:Others